


Love Is Not Enough

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Break Up, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fighting, Insecurity, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Can you write something where Mickey’s anger/insecurity or jealousy pushes him to say something awful to Ian. They break up and Mickey has to walk for a while to get Ian to forgive him and take him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after the end of season 4. 
> 
> hope this is what u wanted

Mickey paces up and down as he waits for Ian. He was supposed to be home like five hours ago. After that heavy depression that had taken everyone by surprise, two weeks later Ian had woken up and gone back to normal. So Mickey had assumed all was going to be normal again. So when Ian had gone through what Mickey now knew to be a manic episode, their relationship had gone through some stuff Mickey didn’t really like to think about.

One of them was hyper sexuality. At the time when Ian wanted to fuck all the time Mickey hadn’t really seen it as a problem, he had just gone along with it because sex with Ian was always mind-blowing. But when Mickey thought it was too much and he would be worn out most of the times, turns out the ten times a day fucking still hadn’t been enough for a manic hypersexual Ian. Mickey could admit that more often than not he found himself not being able to go again, not being able to do it as much as Ian wanted. What he hadn’t expected was to find that when Ian couldn’t get it from him, he was getting it elsewhere.

When Mickey had found out Ian was doing more than just dancing at the club he was crushed. He was heartbroken. His first reaction had been anger. He loved Ian and ever since he accepted his sexuality he had given their relationship his all. So to find out Ian didn’t deem him enough… Mickey had been mad. So mad he had gone back home and considered asking Ian to move out. 

But Ian hadn’t come home or called for 2 whole entire days. Mickey had continued to be upset but he'd calmed down. He had remembered that this was not _his_ Ian. The Ian that loved and had done everything to make Mickey his would have never cheated on him. Ever. So he had realized that the hyper sexuality wasn’t even Ian. It was the disease. 

So as much as the cheating hurt he had decided to move past it and get Ian help. It had been a hustle. A lot of fights and arguments with Ian being in denial and hating to be compared to his mother. But eventually Mickey had told Ian that he could not stay with him if Ian didn’t get help because he couldn’t stand being hurt by Ian over and over. Because Ian had admitted the cheating had been going for a while. 

Mickey hadn’t meant the threat. Not really. He would never leave Ian, life without Ian didn’t make sense. not even in his mind. But it was enough to shake Ian. Turns out Ian loved him too much and he would have rather gotten help than loose Mickey.

That was six months ago.

Thing is, Ian was still working at the club. Ian was still dancing till odd hours of the night. Their relationship was back to normal yes, there was no more cheating, Ian was on his meds and they were both happy. but now Ian hadn’t come home since yesterday.

Ian hadn’t done this since the last time he was manic. Normally Ian calls if he's going to be late. And he never sleeps out, ever. And as far as Mickey knew Ian was fine and still on his meds. 

They’ve been doing okay so far and Mickey knew Ian would never willingly cheat on him. but Mickey was only human and he couldn’t help that his mind immediately went there. As he paced anxiously waiting all he could think about was that Ian was out there fucking some other guy. 

He was already sweating with worry. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

It's night again when Ian comes home. Mickey hears the door open but he continues to lay in bed waiting for Ian to come in the room. Ian gets in, undresses, takes a shower then gets in bed naked. He's obviously assuming Mickey is asleep because he wraps an arm around Mickey's waist like they do every night. Mickey is so angry right now. Ian can't just come home and act like everything is okay. 

“Where were you?” Mickey asks softly.

“Oh, you're awake.” Ian kisses his shoulder. “Missed you.”

Mickey pulls back and sits up switching on the night light. “I asked you a fucking question.”

Ian frowns at him. “What's going on?”

“Are you kidding me right now?” Mickey shoots off the bed. “You were supposed to be home the day before last and you come home after all this time and get into bed and… and hold me when I don’t even know where you’ve been? You couldn’t even fucking call Ian?”

“Mick, calm down. You're over reacting. I'm sorry I didn’t call but…”

“Are you fucking around on me?” Mickey can't help but ask.

Ian gets up too, angry. He puts on one of the sweats on the bedroom chair. “Mick why would you ask me that? You promised never to bring that up again.”

“Doesn’t mean you didn’t cheat.” Mickey can see the hurt clearly on Ian's face but for some reason he can't seem to stop himself. “You slept around on me and it fucking hurt.”

“So what you're saying is you never forgave me? Then why the fuck did you take me back?”

“Because I love you!”

Ian shakes his head. There are tears in his eyes as he starts looking for a shirt. “I would never cheat on you Mick and you know it. I thought… I thought you understood that.” He sniffles and rubs his nose. “There was a fire at the club, I lost my phone. Me and a couple of guys have been helping around because a few of the guys got hurt.” He swallows. “I know you don't like that I work there so I was gonna ask you to help me look for a new job since…” he trails off. “Mick I was never proud of what I did to you." Beat. "To date I berate myself for hurting you that way.

But I honestly thought we had moved on from that. _You_ told me you had moved on. So for you to stand there and accuse me or something that was out of my control,” the tears fall and Mickey takes a step towards him. “No, don’t. I love you Mick. I love you so much I don’t even think love is enough to describe the feelings I have for you. So for you to still hold onto what I did…”

“Ian I'm sorry, I didn’t know.”

“You didn’t want to know!” Ian shouts. “I tried to explain but you were too busy accusing me of being a cheater. That’s not what people who love each other do. I'm sorry I didn’t call you, I should have, but I didn’t deserve what you did just now.”

Ian starts to leave. “Ian, please.”

“No Mickey. we can't be together because as long as you keep holding onto what I did to you, I will keep hating myself for doing it. We will both end up being fucking miserable and that’s no way to live.”

He goes around collecting his clothes. “I'm gonna go back home. Then know what to do after that.”

Mickey scratches his forehead and breathes in and out. This cannot be happening. His worst fear is losing Ian and it was happening. “Ian please don’t do this.” He begs barely audible.

Ian fills up his duffle bag and hangs it on his shoulder. He's fully tearing up now as he cups Mickey's cheek. “Sometimes love isn’t enough Mick.”

“No.” Mickey shakes his head as his own tears fall. “No.” he repeats.

“I'm sorry.” 

Ian leaves and Mickey rubs a hand across his face angrily. He can't believe he just did that. To be honest he _did_ think he was over Ian cheating on him. He knew it wasn’t his fault that he did. Once Ian got on meds and was back to his normal self, it had taken a lot to convince him that Mickey had truly forgiven him. and now for Mickey to do this…. He was the worst boyfriend in history. 

_Ex_ -boyfriend.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Ian manages to avoid Mickey for two whole weeks. Mickey doesn’t know how but Ian is good at disappearing. And he knows Ian is around because he cornered Carl one time who confirmed that yes, Ian was staying with them and that he came home every night. So how Mickey manages to keep missing him he has no idea. 

That evening he situates himself at the Gallagher porch. 

Ian sighs when he gets home and sees him. “What are you doing here Mick? You have to stop.”

“Ah, so you’ve been hiding from me on fuckin’ purpose?”

“Yeah Mickey. that’s how a breakup works?”

“Wait, you were serious about that?”

Ian rolls his eyes at him but Mickey knows him enough to see how hard he's fighting a smile. “We’re not getting back together. It's not going to work. We should have broken up as soon as you got me help.”

Mickey walks towards him. “Don’t talk like that. We fought, so what? it's what fucking… couples do.”

Ian sighs. “I can't Mick. Not if you're only gonna make me feel guilty by always bringing up what I did.”

“I won't.”

“You said that before.”

“And I meant it.”

Ian glares at him. “Until you didn’t.” he moves past Mickey and gets into the house.

“Demmit.” Mickey curses and looks back at the Gallagher door. 

He'll just have to try next time.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

“Mickey, what is this?” Ian walks into the Milkovich home with Yevgeny in his arms.

“I know I dropped out of school but I'm pretty sure that’s called a baby Gallagher.” 

Ian scoffs. “Yeah but what's Svetlana doing leaving him with me?”

“The fuck kinda question is that?” Mickey asks as he lights a cigarette.

Ian huffs in frustration. “Does Lana know we’re not together anymore?”

“Yeah." he lies. He hasn't told anyone. "But she had to be somewhere.”

“Today is your day off, why couldn’t she leave him with you?” Mickey shrugs. “For you to use to use your own child like this, is beyond shameless.”

He hands the baby back and Mickey chuckles. He grabs onto Ian's hand and looks him straight in the eye. “I love you Gallagher.”

Ian swallows visibly, his eyes soften and he says with no bite, “Fuck you Mickey.” 

Mickey kisses Yevgeny’s forehead and puts out the cigarette. “If _you_ didn’t work, I don’t know what will.” Yevgeny slaps him in the face and bubbles. “Yeah, guess I deserve that.”

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Two days later Mickey is feeding Yevgeny when Debbie bursts into the house. “You need to take your boyfriend back Mickey! whatever you did beg for forgives and get it over with.”

Mickey stares at the redheaded Gallagher then goes back to feeding his son. 

“Mickey!” she snaps.

“I have tried. He won't listen to me.”

“So you're just giving up?”

“No, I'm looking for more tactics.” 

“Well, whatever you're doing do it fast. All he does is complain ‘Mickey this, Mickey that.’ He is driving us _insane._ she finishes then goes towards the door and turns around like an afterthought. “Oh, and if I were you I'd hurry. The sharks have started circling.”

Mickey gets up fast. “The fuck does that mean?”

Debbie smirks at him and he doesn’t know whether to believe her or not. “You know exactly what it means.” Then she's gone.

Mickey chews on his bottom lip nervously. He has ran out of ideas. Not that he had any to begin with. He takes Yevgeny, wipes his face off and heads out. He gets to the door and decides to get something from the bathroom first.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

He knocks on the Gallagher door and Carl opens the door. “IAN!” he shouts before Mickey can even get a word in. 

Mickey goes back down the steps and puts Yevgeny on his hip as he waits for Ian. The latter groans when he sees him. “Mickey we talked about this.”

“I didn’t come to try and get you back.”

Ian blinks at him with a look Mickey could only describe as disappointment. It's enough to make his confidence shoot up. “Here.” He hands Ian his toothbrush.

“What’s this?”

“You forgot it. Figured you’d need it so, I thought I'd bring it by.”

Ian looks at him seeming to go speechless. “Umm, thank you.” He turns around and starts to go back in.

“Ian.” Mickey calls and Ian faces him again. “Please come back, I'm sorry.” Ian looks at the ground and takes a step closer. “Yevgeny misses you so much.” Ian looks at him with a smile. “Fine. _I_ miss you. Too.” He adds with a sigh. “What do you want Ian, What do I have to do to make you come back? Whatever you want, name it and it's done.”

Ian frowns and nods. “I would never cheat on you Mickey.”

“I know that.”

“No you don’t. Back at the club, there were all types of people offering all types of things. But anytime someone approached me or tried anything. All I could think about was my boyfriend back at home. My boyfriend that I love with everything inside me.” He comes closer and caresses Yevgeny who makes grabby hands at him. “And his son, that I adore.” His green eyes look at Mickey. “How insane would I have to be to give this up, huh?”

Mickey nods and touches Ian’s cheek. He smiles when Ian leans into it. “I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again.”

“Okay.” Ian chuckles. “Because I don’t think I can go another night without your cuddling.”

“Fuck you I don’t cuddle.”

“Whatever floats your boat.” Ian bends down and kisses him. 

Mickey heartily receives it and returns it in kind. “Let’s go home.”

“Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Danke for reading.


End file.
